1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator improved in a rotation structure of a home bar unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A side-by-side refrigerator having a relatively large storage capacity, as illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7, comprises of a cabinet 110 forming a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment, and a freezer compartment door 112 and a refrigerator compartment door 114 provided in front of the cabinet 110 to open and close the freezer and refrigerator compartments, respectively.
In the refrigerator compartment door 114 is provided a home bar unit 120 to put food into the refrigerator compartment and to take out food therefrom without opening the refrigerator compartment door 114. In front of an opening 120a of the home bar unit 120 is provided a home bar unit door 130 to open and close the opening 120a. Herein, the home bar unit door 130 is disposed horizontally when it is opened, so that it can be employed as a shelf on which food taken out of the refrigerator compartment is put.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, a hinge part, allowing the home bar unit door 130 to rotatably open and close the opening 120a, may comprise a pair of links 140 and 141. The links 140 and 141 each have one end linked to each other, and the end 140a and 141a connected to a side of the home bar unit door 130 and the side wall of the opening 120a of the home bar unit 120, respectively. Thus, the links 140 and 141 cooperate so that the home bar door unit 130 rotatably opens and closes the opening 120a. 
Contrary to the hinge part illustrated in FIG. 6, a hinge part may, as illustrated in FIG. 7, comprise a pair of links 150. Each link 150 has one end 150a movably inserted into an elongated hole 151 provided on a side wall of the opening 120a of the home bar unit 120, and the other end 150b connected to the side of the home bar door unit 130. Thus, the one end 150a moves within the elongated hole 151 so that the home bar unit door 130 rotatably opens and closes the opening 120a. 
However, in the conventional refrigerator, because the links are employed in the hinge part of the home bar unit door, opposite sides of the home bar unit door employed as a shelf are blocked by the links.
Further, because the links are exposed externally when the home bar unit door is opened, the appearance thereof is untidy.